old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (US) or America, is a large and very diverse country located in North America. Forty-eight states are contiguous and located between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the northwest corner of the continent, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. History Early history In Native American culture, many witches were accepted and even lauded within their tribes, gaining reputations for healing as medicine men, or being outstanding hunters. However, others were stigmatized, often on the basis that they were possessed by malevolent spirits. The Native American magickal community was particularly gifted in natural magick, their potions in particular far surpassing the knowledge of European witches. Native American witches largely practiced hand magick, not needing a wand to channel their powers. In 1492, a Typical by the name of Christopher Columbus claimed to have discovered a New World. By the 1600s, Puritans and witches alike fled from their homelands in search of religious freedom. Despite the witches' fleeing persecution, many found themselves in a harsher environment due to the Puritans' suspicion of magick. The hostilities between the witches and Puritans culminated in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692, in which both Typicals and witches were executed for crimes they did not commit. Founding of the Congress In the late 1700s, the American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick was founded. Despite being a federal government, most of the governing was done by regional and local government due to the original Confederate nature of the United States. The witches' Congress Hall was originally hidden under West Potomac Park, but after learning of the Typicals' plans for the Lincoln Memorial, they had the architect place a hidden passageway in the monument to serve as an entrance. The location was chosen due to its mirroring of the Capitol Building, which holds the Typical Congress. The magickal congress had hoped to purchase the tract of land for themselves, but it proved impossible due to Typical laws. Recent history In the 1980s and 1990s, the Great Lakes region of the United States was threatened by an organization known as the Ring. Led by Lord Azrael, the Ring committed several terror attacks both against the magickal community and the Typical community. The Ambassador to the President of the United States, Eve Dearborn, was murdered in July of 1998, prompting Lord Azrael to seemingly disappear before the Congress could declare war. For several years, it was believed that Lord Azrael had committed suicide after killing his wife and child on the magickal island of Avalon. Magickal education There are four known magickal schools within the United States, and likely several other smaller, regional schools and private schools. They are: * Berkshire School for Witches, located in Berkshire County, Massachusetts, primarily serving Massachusetts, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, Maryland, New Jersey, Delaware, and the provinces of Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick. * Ipswich Academy of Witchcraft, located on Isle Royale in Lake Superior, primarily serving Michigan, Wisconsin and Minnesota, and the provinces of Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec. * Smoky Mountains Magickal Academy, located in the Smoky mountains of Tennessee, primarily serving Tennessee, Kentucky, Virginia, North and South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, West Virginia and Maryland. * Wizard Academy of America, located on Wizard Island in Crater Lake, primarily serving Oregon, Washington, California, Idaho, Nevada and the province of British Columbia. Magickal creatures * Agropelter (North) * Axe-Handle Hound (Wisconsin and Minnesota) * Banshee (worldwide) * Baykok (Great Lakes) * Brownie (brought from England) * Cactus cat (Southwest) * Deerfolk (East) * Digmaul * Dingbat * Dungavenhooter (Maine and Michigan) * Elf (worldwide) * Glawackus (Northeast) * Goblin (worldwide) * Griffin * Gumberoo * Hidebehind * Hodag (Wisconsin) * Hoop snake * Horned Serpent * Hugag (Great Lakes) * Jackalope * Leprechaun (brought from Ireland) * Lufferlang * Mishipeshu (Lake Superior) * Nightmare * Ogre (worldwide) * Peryton * Pixie (worldwide) * Rumptifusel * Silvercat * Snallygaster (Mid-Atlantic) * Snow Wasset (North) * Squonk (North) * Stray Sod (brought from Ireland) * Teakettler (Great Lakes) * Thunderbird (nationwide, mostly Pacific Northwest) * Unicorn (brought from Europe) * Wampus cat * Whirling Whimpus * Will-o'-the-Wisp * Windigo (Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes) Magickal games and sports Broomstick is by far the most popular sport within the magickal communities of the United States, though Bumpbroom and Elytrun are also played in certain areas. Known locations Locations known to have some sort of magickal community in America are, but not limited to: * Carmel-by-the-Sea, California * San Francisco, California * Boulder, Colorado * Fairfield, Connecticut * Hartford, Connecticut * Savannah, Georgia * New Orleans, Louisiana * Burkittsville, Maryland * Westminster, Maryland * Boston, Massachusetts * Cambridge, Massachusetts * Ipswich, Massachusetts * Oak Bluffs, Massachusetts * Salem, Massachusetts * Calumet, Michigan * Grand Portage, Minnesota * Minneapolis, Minnesota * Saint Paul, Minnesota * New York City, New York * Portland, Oregon * Lancaster, Pennsylvania * Stewartstown, Pennsylvania * Charleston, South Carolina * Laredo, Texas * Bennington, Vermont * Stowe, Vermont * Washington, D.C. * Seattle, Washington Category:North America Category:United States